extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Russia
General Information Orthodox (1503-1917) Secular (1917-1922, 1991-present)|tech_group = Eastern (1503-1711) Western (1711-1922, 1991-present)|government = Feudal Monarchy (1503-1682) Absolute Monarchy (1682-1762) Enlightened Despotism (1762-1917) Socialist Republic (1917-1922) Constitutional Republic (1917, 1991-present)|rank = Empire (1503-1917) Kingdom (1917-1922)|tag = RUS|capital = Moskva (295) (1503-1721, 1991-present) St. Petersburg (33) (1721-1922)|culture = Russian|development = 1911 (Present Day)}} Russia is playable from April 1st, 1503 to December 30th, 1922 and from December 25th, 1991 to the present. See also: Soviet Union, Muscovy, Germany, United States, Ukraine, China, Belarus, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Kazakhstan, Georgia, Abkhazia Form Russia (Form Russian Nation) * Requirment(s): ** Does not exist: *** *** *** ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Russian *** Primary Culture is Novgorodian ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 55 ** If the "Dharma" DLC is loaded then: *** Has not enacted States General government reform ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Moskva (295) and Novgorod (310) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Tver (294) *** Own core province(s): Yaroslavl (308) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Ryazan (301) *** Own core province(s): Smolensk (293) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Nizhny Novgorod (306) *** Own core province(s): Vladimir (307) * Effect(s): ** If the country was then: *** Complete Mission(s): Invade Novgorod and Subjugate Novgorod ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** If the country had the government reform Veche Republic or Principality then: *** Change into a Monarchy *** Change Government Rank to Empire *** Gain government reform Tsardom ** Gain a permanent claim on Region(s): Russia, Pontic Steppe, and Ural ** Get 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Can embrace Russian Ideas and Traditions ** Gain 25 Prestige Decisions Form Soviet Union Requirements: * Is Russia * Soviet Union does not exist * Government Form is: ** Communist Dictatorship or ** Socialist Republic * Is not a subject nation * At Peace Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Soviet Union * Gain 20 Prestige * The event New Traditions & Ambitions happens. Strategy Present Day At the start, move your soldiers to the Ukrainian border and immediately declare war on Ukraine for your cores. As Russia, your biggest threat is going to be China if they rival you (very likely). India is a natural ally for Russia because of their high manpower, size, location, and border with China. Allying with India is crucial in ensuring that China will be less likely to attack. If China starts to fall to a lot of rebels, you have to IMMEDIATELY attack them because this could be Russia's only chance to cut China down to size. Russian Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +33% National Manpower Modifier # -10% Core-Creation Cost Ideas: # Land of the Rus: -10% Aggressive Expansion Impact # Siberian Frontier: Automatically Discover Adjacent Provinces When a Colony is Built & May Establish Siberian Frontiers # Russian Artillery Yard: -10% Artillery Cost & +10% Artillery Combat Ability # Life-Long Conscription: +50% Land Force Limit Modifier # Abolish the Mestnichestvo: -0.10 Yearly Corruption # The Table of Ranks: +0.25 Yearly Army Tradition & -10% Advisor Costs # Broaden the curriculum of the Cadet Corps: +5% Morale of Armies & -10% Fire Damage Received Ambitions: # +1 Yearly Legitimacy Category:Countries Category:Russian countries Category:East Slavic countries Category:European countries Category:Asian countries Category:Eastern countries Category:Western countries Category:Orthodox countries Category:Secular countries Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Absolute Monarchies Category:Enlightened Despotism Category:Socialist Republics Category:Constitutional Republics Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Empire (Rank) Category:Allies (WW1) Category:Soviet Union Category:Present Day Category:Formable nations